La défaite
by Choups
Summary: Après une défaite cuisante lors d'un match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle, Minerva passe une soirée au calme auprès de son petit-ami. One shot.


**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Le monde sorcier et Minerva McGonagall appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Note:** Pour remettre dans le contexte, Minerva est en 6e année à Poudlard, et est batteuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Orion est poursuiveur à Poufsouffle.  
>J'espère que le texte vous plaira !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>La défaite<strong>

« Et c'est dix points de plus pour Gryffondor ! »

La bruine me transperçait les os. Je continuais à tournoyer autour du terrain, ma batte prête à renvoyer les cognards vers l'équipe adverse. Anthony Shadwell, notre autre batteur, zigzaguait en travers du terrain, prêt lui aussi à contrer les attaques et lancer une nouvelle offensive. John, Sean et Elpseth, nos poursuiveurs, essayaient tant bien que mal de marquer avant que le Vif d'Or ne soit repéré. Nous étions en mauvaise posture.

« Shedley s'approche des buts, et il marque ! Soixante-dix à Vingt pour Poufsouffle ! »

Tapant dans les cognards lorsqu'ils s'approchaient trop près d'Aurora Finn, notre attrapeuse, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Notre victoire aujourd'hui pouvait marquer une avancée définitive vers la Coupe. Nous avions gagné notre premier match, mais si nous perdions ce match contre Poufsouffle nous finirions troisième, devant Serpentard. Il nous fallait au moins marquer trente points supplémentaires pour être deuxième ex-æquo, si Truth, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, capturait le Vif d'Or. Nous nous étions préparés au pire, étant donné que Finn était tombée de son balai à l'entrainement la semaine précédente et qu'elle jouait avec un bras dans le plâtre. Le froid ne nous aidait en rien. Je me demandai alors qui avait eu l'idée d'organiser des matchs alors qu'il y a à peine trois jours il neigeait encore.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Henry Jones, Serdaigle de cinquième année, le commentateur de ce match. Tout le monde tourna la tête. Il semblait que Vif d'Or venait de passer devant lui. Une seconde de silence, comme un flottement dans le stade, puis tout redémarra : les deux attrapeurs se précipitèrent vers la balle dorée. Je fis de même, de façon à pouvoir protéger les attaques. Les cognards fusaient. A certains moments j'avais même l'impression qu'ils s'étaient multipliés tant ils revenaient vite vers nous. John nous criait des consignes alors qu'il s'engageait en duel avec O'Hare devant les buts de ce dernier. Je savais exactement ce que je devais faire, mais tout était devenu trop confus. Des cognards et des joueurs, le Vif d'Or qui s'agitait autour de nous et puis -

« Truth s'est arrêté ! A-t-il – Oui ! Il a bien le Vif d'Or dans la main ! »

C'était fini.

Je m'arrêtai en plein vol et puis, après quelques secondes, j'amorçai ma descente.

Le sol atteint, je rejoignis mes coéquipiers.

« Bon… On a fait du mieux qu'on a pu, hein ? » dit John, qui semblait essayer de se rassurer plus que de réconforter son équipe.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » répondit Elpseth en lui passant le bras sur les épaules.

C'était Aurora qui restait en retrait. C'était notre dernière recrue, une petite deuxième année. On l'attendit, le temps qu'elle nous rejoigne. Tous ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment principal. C'était comme ça : lors d'une défaite, notre équipe en sortait unie. Nous étions troisième mais nous n'en sortions pas abattus. John reprendrait du poil de la bête d'ici le prochain entraînement et nous donnera du fil à retordre. En attendant, ce soir on laissait place à autre chose, on se détendait au lieu de refaire le match trente fois histoire de voir ce qui s'était mal passé. Demain, peut-être. D'ici là…

« McGonagall ! »

Je me retournai à cette voix familière. Orion courait dans ma direction.

« On se retrouve là-haut, d'accord ? » me dit Sean. Je hochai la tête et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

« Hey, » sourit Orion.

« Félicitations. »

« Vous vous êtes bien défendus. On a eu beaucoup de chance. » Il m'enlaça. Je restai silencieuse. « Dis, tu fais quelque chose, là ? »

Je m'écartai. « Pourquoi ? »

Un sourire chaleureux rencontra mon regard.

« Et si on restait tous les deux ? »

Je jetai un regard vers son équipe qui sautillait joyeusement quelques mètres derrière lui. « Tu ne veux pas célébrer avec ton équipe ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai aussi quelqu'un à réconforter ce soir. » Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Je pensais qu'il allait m'entrainer vers les cuisines, mais il prit le couloir adjacent et s'arrêta devant le tableau représentant des fruits dans un bol : le quartier général de Poufsouffle. Le mot de passe donné, la porte s'ouvrit. Il y avait quelques personnes dans la pièce ils nous regardèrent avec étonnement. Orion lâcha enfin ma main et se tourna vers moi. Mon regard à la fois amusé et affligé le fit éclater de rire. Il m'embrassa.

« Montons avant que les autres n'arrivent, » dit-il.

« C'est une habitude, d'inviter des filles dans ton dortoir ? » taquinai-je tandis que nous marchions le long du couloir des dortoirs des garçons.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

« Ça a l'air tellement évident pour toi. »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre. « Tu es seulement la deuxième. »

Il ouvrit la porte de son dortoir. Ces huit derniers mois, lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, nous avions passé notre temps près du lac, dans nos pièces communes respectives, parfois même dans le dortoir de mes camarades masculins de Gryffondor (puisque les escaliers de ceux des filles se transformaient instantanément en rampes lorsqu'un garçon s'aventurait à les emprunter). Mais c'était étrangement la première fois que j'entrais dans son dortoir.

Les murs étaient violets, les lits décorés de banderoles jaunes. Il se dirigea vers une malle et en retira un haut propre. Je me rendis soudainement compte de l'état de mes vêtements.

« C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas douchés… »

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé. J'aurais pu rougir.

« Donne-moi un t-shirt et tais-toi ! »

« Mais ton maillot te va si bien… » dit-il faussement ennuyé, en me tendant un de ses t-shirts.

Je m'arrêtai et regardait ce qu'il m'avait prêté. « Vraiment ? » dis-je.

« Fais-moi plaisir. »

C'est ainsi que j'enfilai un haut beaucoup trop grand pour moi, qui plus est aux couleurs des Tornades de Tutshill.

« Non seulement tu joues avec les Poufsouffle mais en plus tu soutiens Tutshill, » dis-je en m'asseyant sur son lit, face à lui. « Franchement. »

« Tu soutiens bien Portree. Le bleu clair te va bien. »

Je l'observai un instant. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides, son visage taché de boue par endroits. Il avait également un hématome au niveau de sa joue gauche. J'approchai ma main pour le toucher.

« Cognard ? » demanda-je.

Cela le fit rire. « Un des tiens. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Un peu avant que tu ne te mettes à attaquer Shedley en lui hurlant dessus. »

Là, je pouvais rougir.

Je m'emportais très facilement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch. Il m'était déjà arrivé de frapper quelqu'un pour l'honneur d'une équipe, que ce soit sur le terrain ou hors du stade. Ma mère m'avait envoyé des beuglantes à plusieurs reprises à ce sujet. Elle avait probablement pensé qu'une fois acceptée dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, j'allais concentrer mon surplus d'énergie sur le terrain, mais…

« Sur le terrain, tu livres vraiment une bataille sans merci. »

« Comme si c'était une information nouvelle pour toi… »

Orion écarta une mèche de mes cheveux qui se trouvait devant mes yeux. Il y avait du bruit provenant de la salle commune. Tous étaient en train de fêter leur victoire.

« La deuxième, alors ? »

« Hein ? »

« Je suis la deuxième fille que tu as emmenée ici. »

Il baissa les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Carmine Hitchens. »

« La poursuiveuse de Serdaigle ? »

« Oui. »

Les yeux au ciel. « Décidément. »

Il rit joyeusement.

J'étais impressionnée par la facilité avec laquelle nous pouvions parler de ces choses-là. Peut-être était-ce parce que nous étions amis avant d'être autre chose, peut-être était-ce parce que je ne me sentais menacée par personne, peut-être parce que…

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Une pause.

« On est en train de ruiner tes draps, là. »

Il regarda alternativement ses chaussures puis les miennes, toutes les quatre recouvertes de boue sèche, puis il haussa les épaules. Je caressai sa joue gonflée, puis son épaule. Il frôla mon genou des doigts, ma cuisse. Je devais ne ressembler à rien, les cheveux en bataille à moitié attachés, de la terre sur le visage, les yeux rougis par le vent glacé durant deux heures trente. Il posa son front contre le mien. Mes bras autour de son cou.

Assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre sur son lit, l'endroit le plus isolé du monde aujourd'hui.

A ce moment-là, j'aurais presque pu me réjouir d'avoir perdu ce match et d'avoir Orion pour moi seule. A cet instant précis, les cognards, balais et autres souaffles semblaient très loin dans mon esprit.


End file.
